funanimatedwikicomfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke uchiha
Saauka uchiha is the main character of the manga named naruto. 'Background' Sasuke is the second and youngest son of the millatery police force captain and Uchiha clan head:his father, and his wife . Mikoto named him after the father of the third hokage in hopes that he would grow up to be a great ninja like his namesake. As a child, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother itachi uchiha who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the Uchiha clan as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja and spending time playing with him when even their father did not. Even after Sasuke enrolled in the acadamy, he was still unable to escape Itachi's shadow.Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father, who defined Sasuke's success only in terms of his older brother. Itachi acknowledged the rivalry Sasuke felt telling him: "We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together." Nevertheless Itachi deeply cared for his younger brother and Sasuke looked up to Itachi, wanting to be more like him. part 1 Sasuke made his debut in part 1 of the series, graduating from the shinobi academy, and becoming a Genin under Kakashi , with Naruto and sakura as teammates. Becoming Team Seven, Sasuke and his comrades were sent on an escort mission to the Land of Waves, during which Sasuke and Kakashi held off and defeated a pair of Kirigakure Chunin missing-nin, and later ecountered their leader, Zabuza Momochi, who Sasuke and Naruto worked together against to free Kakashi when he got caught, allowing Kakashi to defeat Zabuza. Later arriving with Tazuna, their employer, at the bridge site he was to work on in the Land of Waves, Team Seven were confronted once again by Zabuza Momochi, this time with his apprentice, Haku, by his side. Kakashi and Zabuza engaged in a rematch, while Sasuke and Naruto engaged Haku. Trapped in Haku's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, Sasuke was able to reawaken his clan's kekkei genkai, the Sharingan, and managed to follow Haku's extraordinarily fast movements, and nearly striking him several times with help from Naruto. When Naruto collapsed, Sasuke took a blow from Haku that seemingly killed him, but after Haku and Zabuza had both been slain, and all other threats to Tazuna eliminated, Sasuke came to, having only been in a death-like state, and Team Seven returned home. Soon after returning home, Sasuke was nearly drawn into a fight with Kankuro, a Genin from Sunagakure, but Gaara, his younger brother, defused the situation. Intrigued by Gaara, as he left with his brother and their sister, Temari, Sasuke exchanged introductions with him. Later enrolled in the Chunin Exams after Kakashi approved, Sasuke used his Sharingan to pass the test of the first phase when he found cheating to be necessary, and fought with Naruto in the second phase againstor ochumaru , one of the legendary Sannin and an S-rank missing-nin from Konohagakure in disguise as a Kusagakure Genin, being branded with the Cursed Seal of Heaven after being outmatched. Passing the second phase with aid from Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right-hand man, Sasuke defeated Yoroi Akado, a Otogakure Genin, in the preliminary fight rounds held after the second phase ended. Afterwards, Kakashi sealed his Cursed Seal, and Sasuke passed out. After waking up in the hospital, Sasuke met Kakashi in a canyon training ground and spent the month the Third Hokage, the third hokage , gave the preliminary winners to come up with new tricks mastering taijutsu copied from Rock Lee, a fellow Konoha Genin Sasuke fought an unfinished fight with, and learning Kakashi's Chidori, a Lighting Release technique used for assassinations. During the month, Gaara paid Sasuke a visit and told him that because they were alike, which Gaara could see from Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke would be his prey during their finals match, which had been decided already. Nearly arriving too late for his match with Gaara, Sasuke overwhelmed the jinchuriki with his mastery of strong fist, and wounded him with Chidori when he tried to cocoon himself with sand and transform into his tailed beast, Shukaku. When Orochimaru then began the destruction of Konohagakure, Sasuke tailed Gaara when his siblings fled with him, looking to eliminate his threat to Konohagakure. Defeating Temari, Sasuke caught up with Gaara, and left Kankuro to Shino Aburame when Temari left with Gaara. Catching up again, Sasuke was horrified when Gaara began his transformation into Shukaku, and the two continued their fight. Sasuke kept using Chidori against Gaara, but the latter regenerated any damage all the while and progressed his transformation. When Sasuke tapped into his Cursed Seal to be able to use Chidori again, he collapsed in pain and was nearly killed, luckily being saved Naruto, who arrived with Sakura as back up. Though not impressed with him much at first, as Sasuke watched Naruto's battle with Gaara progress, he was amazed with his increase in fighting skill, especially when he defeated Gaara. After the assault to destroy Konohagakure was thwarted, Sasuke attended the funeral of the Third Hokage, and learned soon after that his brother,itachi , had returned and was after Naruto. Tracking down Naruto, Sasuke found his brother and tried to kill him in revenge for what he did to their clan, but was easily overpowered and defeated himself, being put into a coma by Itachi's Tsukuyomi, just as Kakashi had been. Saved by Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, who drove away Itachi, and his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasuke was eventually awakened in the hospital by Tsunade, the final Sannin and the new Fifth Hokage. Desperate to prove stronger than Naruto, who he believed surpassed him, Sasuke challenged Naruto to a fight, which was interrupted by Kakashi. Later confronted by Orochimaru's bodyguards, the Sound Four, Sasuke agreeded to leave Konohagakure with them and join Orochimaru for the power he needed to kill Itachi. Knocking out Sakura as he left, Sasuke was put into a temporary death state to allow his Cursed Seal to progress into a level 2 state, and carried on in a coffin by the Sound Four. After the process was finished, Sasuke broke out of the coffin in the second stage of his Cursed Seal of Heaven, which he regressed, and then started to head towards Orochimaru's hideout, closely followed by Naruto. After they reached the Valley of the End, Sasuke announced that he wanted no future within Konohagakure, but Naruto wouldn't let him leave. Sasuke repelled Naruto into the water and overwhelmed him at first, but after Naruto got serious, they cancelled each other out when they used their Rasengan and Chidori techniques against one another. Sasuke activated the first stage of his Cursed Seal, and managed to catch Naruto, but the latter prevented a fatal wound from occuring, Sasuke stabbing him through the shoulder instead. Sasuke was then overpowered by Naruto's transformation into his initial jinchuriki state, and thrown into a cliff. Deciding to severe the bond of brotherhood he had with Naruto to achieve greater strength, Sasuke managed to awaken the mature Sharingan, allowing him to overpower Naruto, and knock him unconscious. However, Naruto released the one-tailed cloak of Kurama, the Nine-Tails, Naruto's tailed beast, and Sasuke was reduced to only dodging capability, and was again overpowered and repelled into the cliff. part two met again when naruto and his teamates were about to find the secret layer of orochumaru, sai who was put for a mission to kill sasuka, who was cought by naruto and his teammtes, when they saw sasuka he went behind naruto , so he may kill ,naruto met the nine tails saying that i own your soul sasuka camed in also , kurama said to sasuka the he resamblas of madara uchiha sasuka didn't care who was madara he ripped the cloaks of kurama, orochumaru camd bysaying that give up on naruto, sasuka couldn't obey him so kabuto had to. team taku while orochumaru was sick , that alowed him achance to attack him with his chidory, orochumaru didn't had a chance but to form in his true from body, likely sasuka deafeted orochumaru, when kabuto camed by sasuka used his eyes to show what happened to orochumaru, when he went to one of orochumarus layers, finding one of his exprement suigetsu he thanked him for freeing him from orochumaru, later they went to the other layer of orochumaru, where they met karin who was a jail keeper jogu who was free whent with him too. brother bond when meeting with obito and daderia ,he asked where was itachi daderia couldn't answer that while fighting he likely deafeted him, not relising that obito was i live, he retreated to his team when they went to the akaskies plase they met up with kasema , who sad that sasuka is the only one who can go fight itachi while his rest teamates were fighting kaseme, he went to fight itachi when itachi told what he cuold see with his eyes he replied itachi dead at my feet while fighting sasuka told itach that there must have been onother clan member you didn't kill itachi replied with madara shocked by the answer he rememberd when kurama told that you resamble madara uchiha itachi used his eyes to show the story of madara and his clan saying the ways to awaken a mangaku shuringun sasuka told itachi the other way to awaken it slising through itachi's chest he said that you must take the other life of your own clan relising that the itachi he was putting his sowrd in was just a genjutsu fighting out both sasuka and itachi used the fire breathing dragon jutsu zestu who was watching the fight wached every thing so he could tell obito about it, when itachi turned into his sanoo sasuka used his chidory to canated withe the storm so he could creat kirin using the thunder clap he could easly deafet itachi while in his sanoo thinking that he him itachi camed by sasuka puting his to fingers next to sasukas head. when sasuka didn't noticed that he was a small room obito camed taking off his mask saying that i know the truth of itachi surprised that it was the work of the elders of the hidden leaf he said that he will slay every person who lives there , on a mission to capture the eight tails hosts agreeing that Taka would work together with Akatsuki, Sasuke promised Obito to capture the Eight-Tails, in return for a tailed beast. Taka travelled to the Land of Lightning, where they confronted killer bee, the Eight-Tails jinchuriki. The capture attempt started off badly, as Killer B swiftly overpowered both Jugo and Suigetsu, prompting Sasuke to face B one-on-one in a fierce sword duel, managing to take back Suigetsu's sword. Impressed, B brought out all seven of his swords, and attacked Sasuke with his Seven Swords Dance, which his Sharingan failed to read, allowing B to overpower Sasuke. Sasuke tried to funnel lightning through his sword to gain an advantage, but B did the same and block him, before stabbing six swords into Sasuke's torso, critically wounding him. Sasuke was saved by his teammates, and healed by Karin, before he, Suigetsu, and Jugo attacked Killer B as a group. After they had recovered from their battle with Killer B, Sasuke led Taka towards Konohagakure, but they were intercepted by Obito, who told them of their failure to capture Killer B, of Konohagakure's destruction by Pain, one of Obito's subordinates, of Danzo Shimura, the main elder behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre, becoming Hokage, and of the Five Kage Summit. Deciding to take revenge on Danzo first, Sasuke and Taka followed White Zetsu, Obito's partner, to the Land of Iron. They were betrayed upon arrival, and Sasuke killed many samurai, before A, the Fourth Raikage, believing his brother, Killer B, dead because of Sasuke, confronted Taka with his bodyguards. Sasuke took evasive action against A at first, and faced him after he defeated Jugo. Sasuke was disarmed of his sword, but managed to stab through A's Lightning Release Armor with Chidori, causing a minor chest wound on the Raikage. As A used his Liger Bomb move, Sasuke managed to awaken Susanoo, and used it to survive, prompting A to fully activate his armor. Attempting to hit A with Amaterasu failed, and Sasuke bathed Susanoo's ribs in the black flames to deter attacks. However, A's growing rage caused him to ignore this, and he attacked Sasuke anyway, smashing through Susanoo and hitting Sasuke in the neck. Pinned down, Sasuke used his Blaze Release(an element Sasuke originated that allows him to manipulate Amaterasu's black flames) to form an Amaterasu shield in front of him and watched in horror as A attacked anyway. To Sasuke's great shock and surprise, Gaara arrived and saved his life. Conversing with the Kazekage, Sasuke told Gaara that his goals only existed in darkness when the latter tried to convince him to turn from his corrupt ways, prompting Gaara to prepare to fight him. Sasuke tried to attack Gaara with Amaterasu, but the latter's Shield of Sand proved to be faster and stronger. Managing to advance his Susanoo when his opponents send a collab attack at him, Sasuke caused a cave in, and saved Karin to be able to find Danzo, leaving Jugo and Suigetsu to fend for themselves. Arriving in the Kage conference room, Sasuke was attacked by Mifune, the samurai leader, allowing Danzo to escape, and was kept from leaving by Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage. Slammed through the wall by one of her bodyguards, Sasuke was trapped in an enclosed space with Mei. When Mei's Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique began to melt his Susanoo's ribs, Sasuke tried to strengthen it, collapsing from overexerting himself. Before he could be killed, Sasuke was saved by White Zetsu, who transfered Mei's chakra to him, allowing Sasuke to break through the wall. No sooner than Sasuke collapsed through the opening was he confronted by Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage and Deidara's teacher, who trapped Sasuke in his Dust Release: Detachment of Primitive World Technique, and seemingly turned him into dust. After Gaara, A, and their bodyguards got back to the conference room, Obito appeared with an unconscious Sasuke over his shoulder, and sent him and Karin into his pocket dimension, where Sasuke was fully healed by Karin. Obito brought Sasuke out in front of Danzo, who showed Sasuke the ten Sharingan he had implanted into his right arm. Catching Danzo with his Susanoo, Sasuke asked him if what Obito said about Itachi was true, and Danzo confirmed it, causing Sasuke's hate to grow Susanoo. Crushing Danzo in Susanoo's fist, Sasuke was shocked when he suddenly reappeared behind him, and crushing him again did no good, as Danzo only reappeared above him. Realizing Danzo was using Izanagi, a technique even the Uchiha forbade the use of, Sasuke decided to keep using Susanoo to pressure Danzo to shut down all his Sharingan. Sasuke hit Danzo with Amaterasu, but he reappeared and wounded Sasuke with Wind Release. Danzo caught Sasuke by the throat before being struck again, and Sasuke used Tsukuyomi on Danzo, which Danzo broke out of due to it being so weak compared to Itachi's, and Sasuke was paralyzed by a Cursed Seal Danzo had planted on him. Managing to break free when Danzo mocked Itachi, Sasuke's hate progressed his Susanoo to armored form, and he fired at Danzo with a bow and arrow, the latter blocking it with Wood Release. Sasuke blocked Danzo's Wind Release attack, and was shocked when he summoned his enormous Baku summon, which paralyzed Susanoo with its suction ability, allowing Danzo to tear open Susanoo from behind. Sasuke thwarted the attack using Fire Release to end the Baku's suction, and punched Danzo away. Continuing to assault Danzo, Sasuke crushed him with Susanoo again, and threw three shuriken behind him, shutting down Danzo's last Sharingan. Sasuke then put Danzo under a short genjutsu to make him think the last eye was still open, and the two clashed, simultaneously impaling one another through the chest with chakra nature blades. Sasuke and Danzo both collapsed, and Karin healed Sasuke, allowing him to attack Danzo again with Chidori, but the latter took Karin hostage and revealed his eleventh Sharingan in his right eye. Sasuke then impaled both Danzo and Karin close to the heart, considering her a burden. As Danzo fled, Sasuke and Obito cornered him at both sides, and Danzo, with his dying effort, used his Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique, which Sasuke and Obito narrowly dodged. Danzo now dead, Sasuke decided to go to Konohagakure, and Obito left. He is soon after found by Sakura Haruno, who was there to kill him. Sasuke tried to kill her, but was stopped by Kakashi , who he engaged in battle, using Susanoo's bow and arrow against him, which Kakashi used his own Mangekyo Sharingan technique, Kamui, to counter. Listening to Kakashi, Sasuke's hate progressed his Susanoo to completion, causing his eyesight to deteriorate instantly, to the point of a blurred haze from his overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke sensed Sakura behind him, and tried to kill her with her own poisoned kunai, but was stopped by Naruto Uzumaki, reuniting Team Seven. sasuka and itachi Sasuke recovers from his surgery, and asks Zetsu if he could take off the bandages. Zetsu tells him not yet, but when he does, he'll be looking at a whole new world. After some time passes, Sasuke attacks White Zetsu with hisSanoo and sets him ablaze with Ametarestu, saying that his eyes could see just fine in the dark so he should try it outside. He then removes his bandages, revealing his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Back at the Mountains graveyard, Sasuke carves an opening through the roof with his sword — and dressed in his old garbs — mobilises. Later, as Sasuke walks to the battlefield in the middle of a thunderstorm, he looks behind him and grins ominously. Sasuke meets up with some of Zetsu's clone, who demand to know why he left the hideout. When the clones realise that Sasuke killed the original White Zetsu, they attack him. Choosing this time to test his new powers further, he slaughters most of the clones using a combination of Susanoo and Amaterasu. He uses genjutsu on a surviving clone to discover that Tobi has waged war and that the Allied Shinobi Forces were moving to aid Naruto in his battle. Sasuke wonders if Naruto has forgotten what true strength is. He decapitates the hypnotised clone and destroys the last Zetsu clone with Amaterasu before heading towards the battlefield to kill Naruto himself. He then reminisces about his brother and resumes his way to the battlefield. As he notices something coming by the forest, he takes his sword and goes to investigate, only to find his brother, much to his surprise. Sasuke chases after him and tries to catch him with an arm of Susanoo after he calls out to Itachi, but Itachi counters with his own. Positively identifying Itachi, Sasuke asks what he is doing there since he was supposed to be dead, to which Itachi reveals Kabuto had reincarnated him with impure world remation. Sasuke bombards Itachi with a slew of questions and retorts his brother's later statement that since he was dead, he would not talk anymore by saying that even in death he was running away from him. Itachi then tells Sasuke that he wasn't running away but rather was focusing on doing important tasks like ending the Impure World Reincarnation. Sasuke joins forces with Itachi to defeat Kabuto.Still pursuing his brother — who even goes as far as to summon a flock of crows in order to blind him — he manages not to lose sight of him and follows him right to Kabuto's location. After seeing him, Kabuto lets out a maniacal laugh and states that his luck was finally changing. After seeing Kabuto's form, Sasuke mistakes him for Orochimaru, but after hearing Kabuto's voice, he realises it's not Orochimaru. Kabuto then tries to take advantage of Sasuke's hatred to help him defeat Itachi. Sasuke, however, having learned the truth about Itachi, sided with his brother over Kabuto, stating that anything left of Orochimaru was his enemy as well and then told Itachi that when this was over he was supposed to keep his promise and talk to him about everything afterwards. Sasuke and Itachi vs. Kabuto.As Kabuto covers his face up entirely claiming that introverts weren't used to so much attention, Sasuke surmises that it's because he wanted to protect himself from the brothers' ocular-basedgenstustu. Informing his brother of some of the abilities of the snake, he watches on vigilantly as Kabuto's snakes grow in size and attack them. Activating his Susanoo alongside Itachi, he beheads the snakes that attacked him. As Itachi cautions him to not be so rough, Sasuke tells his brother that with Orochimaru's powers it'd take more than that to kill him. After Kabuto manages to eluded them, Sasuke listens as Kabuto tells him that the experiments on his former teamates had allowed Kabuto to acquire new abilities. Firing an arrow at Kabuto which the latter narrowly dodges, Sasuke watches on as Kabuto emerges from the mouth of one of the snakes and declares that after finding the Ruchy cave and learning the way of the form the White snake sage, that he had transcended to a dragon. As Kabuto's technic is initiated, Sasuke covers his ears and closes his eyes in pain, realising that he can't maintain his Susanoo. As the technique ends, Sasuke opens his eyes to see Itachi's Susanoo protecting him. Kabuto tries to implant doubt and mistrust amongst the two brothers, but Sasuke doesn't fall for them and attempts to hit him with his chidory sharp, but fails. As Kabuto tells them that a mismatched pair like them could never defeat him, Itachi tells him that they'd be going with an attack pattern they had used in their youth against a wild boar. Forming his Susanoo arrows, Sasuke is able to hit Kabuto's snake-tail with his arrow, effectively pinning Kabuto to the ceiling of the cave. He later realises that Kabuto was moving to use his discarded sowerd to seemingly sever his snake-tail. Itachi intercepts the swing however. As Itachi returns to Sasuke, he tells him that beating a giant pig like that was probably no problem for him now, to which Sasuke replies that dealing with the snake before them was the more pressing issue. Noticing the strong teamwork between the two brothers, Kabuto admits that he is surprised by it. Sasuke explains that he merely wants to know the truth from Itachi's own mouth. Realising that Sasuke is now aware of Itachi's secret past, Kabuto mocks Sasuke for trying to get the truth from Itachi when he has been lying to his younger brother all his life. Kabuto goes on to say it is foolish that Sasuke is helping Itachi when their personal goals are so different; Itachi's being to protect Konoha while Sasuke wants to destroy it. Pointing out that he and Sasuke share similar goals of destroying Konoha, Kabuto again tries to persuade Sasuke to join him. Ultimately, Itachi tells Sasuke not to listen as Kabuto is an even better liar than him. Itachi then admits to Konoha's dark side, but still firmly considers himself a Konoha ninja, greatly shocking Sasuke. Admitting to his own faults for how Sasuke turned out, Itachi promises to tell him something important after the battle, which he intends to finish with "izanagi", the partner technique to "izanagi". As Kabuto attacks, Itachi blocks it, telling Sasuke the technique has begun and to stay near him. As Kabuto attacks once again, this time incapacitating Itachi, Sasuke creates a ring of amotron flames around himself and his brother in order to prevent Kabuto from getting any closer. As Kabuto begins chastising the Uchiha, Sasuke lashes out at him but is stopped by a now-regenerated Itachi. Growing impatient, Sasuke questioned Itachi about whether or not they really had to keep him alive as it was hampering them. Seeing that Kabuto was prepared to attack once more, he asks Itachi again if Izanami was ready yet. The siblings come under attack once more as a copy of sakon — which emerged from the base of Kabuto's naval snake — transformed into jirobo and breachedtheir Amaterasu barricade. Without time to retaliate, the two brothers incinerated the onslaught on web produced by the copy of Kidoro which appeared next. Kabuto then produced a copy of Kimmoro to barracade their exit with bones after covering their fore with more web. Realising that they were boxed in the brothers activate their Susanoo with Sasuke using his Blase release; he went to a shinobi to destroy the web that was in front of them whilst leaving the field of bones to Itachi. Retreating further into the cave, the brothers are afflicted by tuya's genstu. Using their own genjutsu to break each other free from the technique, the brothers are able to stop the wiht snake form of Orochimaru from attacking them. However, Kabuto uses this opportunity to emerge from the mouth of the snake and bisect Itachi, much to Sasuke's horror. As Kabuto attempts to reassert his control on Itachi again with his seal, Sasuke intervenes, launching his sword at Kabuto and then using his Susanoo in an attempt to capture him, forcing Kabuto to retreat. Sasuke then launches a fier ball at Kabuto, only for Kabuto to easily counter it with a powerful water stream. As Kabuto then redirects his attention to Itachi, Sasuke rushes to his brother's side, where Itachi tells him once again to stay close to him. Sasuke then watches as Kabuto and Itachi seem to repeatedly clash in the same manner. It is then realised that Itachi's Izanami has finally taken effect, forcing Kabuto to repeat the same series of events with the same outcome every time. Taking the opportunity to question his brother about the technique, Itachi explained the mechanism behind Izanami and when he used it. Seemingly angered when Itachi told him why he used a technique that could be cancelled by the victim, Sasuke listens as Itachi explained his reasons for doing so, before Itachi tells him that he would be stopping the Impure World Reincarnation. Voicing his apprehension at first when he hears this, as it meant that Itachi would also be stopped once the technique was cancelled, Sasuke reacts angrily to Itachi's statement that he was proud to be able to protect his village and claiming that after all the village had done to Itachi, there was no way he could forgive them. Sasuke is later both shocked and confused following Itachi's response that he was stopping the technique in order to help Naruto's desire to change Sasuke. Resigned to the fact that he could not change his brother's mind, Sasuke told Itachi that it was because he remembered his time with Itachi that he would not give up his vendetta against Konoha and in the same manner that Itachi strived to protect it, he would destroy it. With that, he wished his brother farewell before he noticed Itachi walking towards him with his hand outstretched. Itachi then explains to Sasuke that what Danzō and Tobi had told him had been the truth: he had been given the choice to either die along with his clan or to kill the Uchiha, protecting the village and Sasuke. Itachi reaches Sasuke and puts his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and his forehead on his, telling him that he knows that he can't change Sasuke's mind, but no matter what path he chose, he would love Sasuke forever. Sasuke then watches as his brother's soul is released from the Impure World Reincarnation, leaving him with Kabuto. . With his brother removed to the afterlife, Sasuke started to question what a village was, and what shinobi truly were. While still in thought, Suigetsu and Jūgo found Sasuke, and give him the scroll they had found at Orochimaru's hideout. From what he reads in the scroll, he declared that he will find the human who knows everything, even if it means reviving Orochimaru. To this end, he uses Ankus curse seal of heaven along with a piece of Kabuto's altered flesh to revive Orochimaru, ignoring Suigetsu's vehement protests. After catching each other up with what has happened, Sasuke shows Orochimaru the scroll, making him wonder what Sasuke wanted from "them". Tired of being treated as a child by everyone, Sasuke was determined to find the truth of the past in order to find his own path. While insisting that he hadn't turned away from his desire for revenge, he stated that he wants to know what the idea of revenge really meant for him, to know if this is truly his decision. Intrigued by how much Sasuke has changed, Orochimaru takes Sasuke to a familiar place in Konoha where he will find his answers. Once in Konoha, Sasuke sensed Naruto's chakra during his battle with the Ten-Tails yet ignores it to focus on his eventual destination. Category:Character Category:ANIMETION Category:wiki page